Todos los pétalos, dicen que sí
by Eishel Panakos
Summary: OneShot: El corazón de Draco Malfoy tiene razones que su propia razón ignora.
1. Todos los pétalos, dicen que sí

**Disclaimer** : Los personajes pertenecen a la excelente escritora JK Rowling, yo solo juego con ellos.

 **Summary:** _OneShot: El corazón de Draco Malfoy tiene razones que su propia razón ignora._

* * *

 **Todos los pétalos, dicen que sí**

 **Capítulo único:**

Todos los pétalos, dicen que sí.

" _Tus pétalos son mi vida y tus espinas mis heridas"_

 **.**

 _Miércoles._

Hermione Granger tomó la pluma que descansaba sobre la mesa y tachó un número más del calendario. Una cruz más sobre el calendario significaba un día menos para que el día de San Valentín finalizara _para siempre_. O por lo menos, hasta el próximo año. Con eso era suficiente.

Una cruz más un día menos.

La Gryffindor guardó el calendario en su mochila y prosiguió con sus deberes de Runas Antiguas sin mucho éxito, ya que a los pocos minutos comenzó de nuevo a divagar.

La fiebre del amor que fluía por todo Hogwarts estaba ahogándola en su miseria. La persona que le gustaba y con la que desearía pasar ese día tan especial, estaba enganchado a la boca de cierta rubia las veinticuatros horas del día y aunque no fuera así, él tampoco la consideraría como posible candidata para celebrar San Valentín. Y todo porque sus amigos parecían olvidar que ella era una chica, _una chica_ con sentimientos y a la que también le gustaban ese tipo de ñoñerías.

Los hermanos Weasley ya contaban con parejas para el día de los enamorados, Dean y Lavander por ello, la castaña pasaría el día con Harry en Hogsmeade, como dos buenos amigos bebiendo cerveza de mantequilla y dándose apoyo moral.

Hermione suspiró con decepción. Ya estaba deseando que fueran las doce de la noche del sábado para que esta burbuja de amor explotara y todo volviera a la normalidad. Atusó su pelo con violencia hacia atrás y volvió ahincar los codos sobre la mesa para terminar la tarea.

Llevaba cuarenta y cinco minutos escribiendo frenéticamente en su pergamino cuando unas risillas bajas y nerviosas llamaron su atención. Levantó la cabeza, para toparse con tres chicas que no conocía de Ravenclaw hurgando en las estanterías de enfrente. Se irritó un poco al ver su poca concentración hecha añicos, pero se relajó rápidamente al ver a Pince aparecer y mandarlas guardar silencio.

Las chicas se disculparon y aprovecharon para preguntarle a la bibliotecaria en que libro podrían encontrar la elaboración de la poción _Amortentia_. Hermione rodó los ojos y volvió la mirada a su pergamino. Definitivamente, el catorce de febrero iba a causar más mal que bien a algunos chicos si esas Ravenclaws conseguían su cometido. Pronto, las jóvenes abandonaron el lugar y Hermione pudo disfrutar de nuevo de la tranquilidad y el silencio que se respiraba en su sección de la biblioteca.

Las horas fueron pasando y la biblioteca se fue vaciando, ya eran pocos los que allí quedaban y el atardecer se dejaba ver a través de los grandes ventanales. Hermione necesitaba consultar un libro más antes de dar por finalizada la tarde, se puso en pie y fue en busca de lo que necesitaba.

No tardó más de diez minutos en volver a su mesa pero cuando lo hizo, el desconcierto se dibujó en su rostro.

Sobre el pergamino donde antaño había estado escribiendo su tarea había una hermosísima rosa negra. La castaña se acercó con pasos vacilantes hasta su sitio y la miro con mayor atención. El tallo era de un verde botella y tenía pequeñas espinas aquí y allá. Ahora que la veía de cerca, los pétalos no eran totalmente negros sino de un burdeos intenso, oscuro casi del mismo color que la sangre. La rosa en sí, era demasiado perfecta y hermosa para ser real.

Hermione se preguntaba cómo habría llegado ahí. No había ninguna nota, ni presencia de nadie cerca de donde ella se encontraba. Pero era obvio que alguien tendría que haberla dejado para ella.

 _Para ella_.

Esa revelación hizo que algo se removiera en su pecho y apareciera una suave calidez, no pudo resistirse a esbozar una sonrisa mientras se atrevía a acariciar con delicadeza los pétalos de la rosa. La tomó entre sus manos y la acercó a su nariz para llenarse los pulmones con el refrescante y embriagador olor que desprendía.

 _Para ella._

Miró a su alrededor estudiando los rostros de los alumnos que aún se encontraban allí por algún signo delatador. Había un grupo de Hufflepuff dos mesas por delante de dónde estaba ella pero de los jóvenes sólo conocía a Cedric Diggory, también había varios chicos de Ravenclaw esparcidos por diferentes mesas entre ellos Terry Boot y Michael Corner, pero ninguno parecía reparar en la castaña. Seamus y Neville también se encontraban allí, además de otros Gryffindor de quinto año y luego estaba Draco Malfoy y sus secuaces de Slytherins.

La Gryffindor centró la atención de nuevo en sus compañeros de casa y en los tejones y águilas. Era más probable que el alumno que dejó la rosa fuera uno de ellos antes que un alumno de la casa de la serpiente. Era totalmente razonable obviar a los chicos de Slytherin y aún más a Malfoy, su archienemigo por excelencia. También existía la posibilidad de que el chico que lo hizo ya no se encontrara en la biblioteca.

Hermione dejó la rosa de nuevo sobre su pergamino y caminó lentamente hasta Seamus y Neville. Los Gryffindors levantaron la cabeza al verla llegar.

– Chicos, ¿habéis visto a alguien cerca de mi mesa? – Tanteó la castaña intentando percibir algún signo de culpabilidad por parte de los muchachos.

– No, ¿por qué?. ¿Te falta algo? – Preguntó Neville preocupado.

– No, no, que va. Solo me encontré las cosas un poco removidas – Aseguró quitándole hierro al asunto.

– Posiblemente sería alguien queriendo copiar tus deberes – Bromeó Seamus.

– Sí, seguramente – Apoyó la castaña haciendo un amago de sonrisa – Nos vemos luego – Se despidió.

La joven hizo una mueca mientras volvía a su mesa y echó un último vistazo a su alrededor por si veía algo sospechoso. Al no percatarse de nada, tomó sus cosas con lentitud, colgó la mochila en su hombro izquierdo y escondió la delicada rosa bajo su túnica mientras una pequeña sonrisa se extendía de nuevo en su rostro.

La castaña no quería tener que responder preguntas de las que ni siquiera sabía ella las respuestas. Así que cruzó la habitación de dos zancadas y se dirigió a su torre rápidamente.

Cuando ingresó en la sala común de Gryffindor saludó apresuradamente a Harry y Ron y subió a las habitaciones. Dejó caer su mochila en el suelo, se subió a la cama y corrió las cortinas para que nadie la molestara. Sacó con cuidado de debajo de su túnica la rosa para no estropearla y se quedó unos minutos observándola, embelesada con su belleza. Nunca había visto una rosa así. Dudaba mucho que fuera una rosa _muggle_ común y corriente y se prometió que al día siguiente investigaría sobre ello.

A Hermione le carcomía no saber quién era el responsable de esa agradable sensación que se había instalado en su pecho, pero le estaba muy agradecida. Le gustaba la idea de ser admirada por alguien, no creía que algo tan hermoso podría ser regalado sin ningún motivo.

– Seas quién seas, gracias – Susurró a la nada mientras acariciaba los pétalos color sangre e inhalaba por última vez el peculiar olor que desprendía y que de hecho, le era tan familiar aunque no recordaba de dónde, como solía pasar en estos casos.

Ni aun así, su buen humor cambió.

Tomó su varita y con un rápido movimiento de muñeca hizo aparecer una especie de envase de cristal – muy similar al que aparecía en la película _muggle_ La Bella y la Bestia – metió en su interior la rosa y luego lo depositó sobre su mesilla de noche.

La chica se recostó en la cama y se quedó mirando la rosa con miles de interrogantes bailando en su cabeza, hasta que sus parpados se cerraron solos y sin previo aviso.

* * *

 _Jueves._

Aquella mañana cuando la castaña hizo su aparición en el Gran Comedor sus amigos se percataron del buen humor que acompañaba a la joven, tan diferente al que había estado manifestando en los últimos días.

Lavander y Pavarti fueron las primeras en darse cuenta de ello, desde que amaneció en la torre de Gryffindor observaron el cambio en Hermione y por supuesto, también vieron la hermosa rosa que había en su mesilla. Interrogaron a la joven sin mucho éxito ya que Hermione se limitó a sonreír y decir que _no era nada_.

– Vaya Hermione, hoy estás radiante – Comentó como saludo la pelirroja mientras veía a su amiga sentarse junto a Harry.

– Me alegra verte mejor – Susurró Harry para que solo ella le escuchara.

Hermione respondió a sus amigos con una pequeña sonrisa y se enzarzaron en una conversación trivial mientras desayunaban. La castaña estaba por llevarse el jugo a los labios cuando inhaló un perfume que la paralizó, desconectó automáticamente de la charla al procesar que era el mismo olor embriagador y suave que desprendía la rosa de su dormitorio.

Y allí no había ninguna rosa, ni estaban en su habitación.

La joven se puso de pie violentamente mirando alrededor en un estado de trance, buscando al alumno que desprendía _ese olor_ que le era tan familiar y a punto estuvo de caer de bruces si no llega a ser porque Michael Corner pasaba por allí y la sujetó a tiempo.

– Oye, ¿estás bien? – Le preguntó el chico estabilizándola sobre sus pies.

– Hermione, ¿qué ocurre? – Preguntó Harry preocupado desde su asiento.

Hermione veía los escudos en las túnicas de los alumnos que caminaban por su lado, dos Ravenclaw de segundo año, una cabellera rubia platina con el escudo de Slytherin, un par de Gryffindors…y todos esquivando a la castaña que parecía haberse quedado petrificada allí en medio.

Volvió a la realidad cuando sintió a alguien agarrándola del brazo. Alzó su mirada para encontrarse con la de Michael que le devolvía una mirada confusa.

 _¿Podría ser él?._

Estaba el día anterior en la biblioteca y también estaba allí ahora mismo. Hermione cogió aire con disimulo intentando captar de nuevo aquel olor suave, pero ya no estaba. No era él. El Ravenclaw no podía ser.

– Nada. Estoy bien, lo siento – Se excusó ante la atenta mirada de sus amigos.

– ¿Segura? – Preguntó Ron.

– Segura Ron.

Frustrada, tomó de nuevo asiento y se volvió a unir a la conversación que mantenían sus amigos, ahora habían cambiado a Quidditch.

Hermione pronto se encontró lejos de allí, al menos mentalmente, no podía sacarse de la cabeza lo que había ocurrido, era un sentimiento extraño saber que la persona que había dejado aquella rosa se había estado paseando por detrás de ella y lo que más le fastidiaba, era que él jugaba con ventaja.

El aleteo de las lechuzas entrando en el comedor para traer el correo le sacó de sus cavilaciones y para sorpresa de la castaña, para ella también traían algo.

Una lechuza dejó caer cuidadosamente sobre su plato una rosa, _una rosa_ del color de la sangre y que desprendía el mismo olor que percibió hacía menos de media hora.

La Gryffindor se deshizo como un flan sobre su asiento.

Se sentía como si estuviera a cámara lenta. Su corazón acelerado y las voces de sus amigos lejanas como un eco. Sus manos se sacudían nerviosas mientras tocaba la rosa igual que había hecho la primera vez.

 _Para ella._

Sonrió débilmente y levantó la rosa, girándola levemente entre sus dedos y admirándola. Era exactamente idéntica a la que tenía en su cuarto.

– ¡Tienes un admirador! – Chilló emocionada Ginny mientras se extendía sobre la mesa para apreciar la rosa de cerca – ¿Quién es? – Preguntó como si Hermione tuviera que saberlo.

– N-no lo sé – Trastabilló al responder mientras sentía sus mejillas enrojecer por las miradas insistentes de sus amigos sobre ella – Pero esta es la segunda que recibo – Confesó.

La pelirroja soltó un pequeño gritito de excitación y Harry sonrió contento por su amiga, ahora entendía el porqué de su cambio de humor. Hermione por el rabillo del ojo, le pareció captar una media sonrisa en los labios de Malfoy, pero tendría que haber sido su imaginación porque cuando lo miró directamente tenía su semblante serio y clavado en el plato.

– No parece una rosa corriente – Intervino Neville observándola desde su posición.

– Yo pensé lo mismo – Apoyó Hermione – Pensaba ir luego a la biblioteca a investigar un poco.

– Sé de un libro que podría serte de ayuda – Ofreció el joven.

– Eso sería genial Neville. Podemos reunirnos después de clases – El chico asintió conforme y Hermione no pudo evitar esbozar una sonrisa.

 _Tal vez si averiguo más sobre la rosa, estaré más cerca de descubrir quién está detrás._

– Esto tiene que ser una broma – Bufó Ron trayendo a Hermione de nuevo a la realidad.

– Ron – Advirtió Harry mirando a su amigo.

La castaña frunció el ceño por la intervención del pelirrojo. Todo rastro de calidez por el recibimiento de otra rosa se esfumó.

– ¿Por qué tendría que serlo? – Preguntó Hermione seria.

– Vamos Hermione. Tú no eres una chica muy popular, ¿por qué te regalarían una rosa si no es para burlarse? – Al momento recibió un manotazo de su hermana que lo hizo soltar un quejido y mirarla sin entender.

– No seas imbécil Ron – Le regañó Ginny.

Hermione apretó los puños enfadada, aguantando las lágrimas que luchaban por desbordarse de sus ojos. Él no se daba cuenta del daño que le habían hecho sus palabras.

– Quizás, porque hay hombres que valoran más un cabeza amueblada que una rubia descerebrada que tiene por boca una aspiradora – Siseó la castaña.

– No sé qué narices es una _aspiradora_ , pero sé que intentabas insultar a Lavander.

– Muy astuto Ron. Diez puntos para Gryffindor – Respondió la chica tomando sus cosas y desapareciendo del lugar.

Las clases transcurrieron tranquilas y sin cruce de palabras entre Hermione y Ron, ambos estaban muy enfadados. Cuando acabaron las clases, la castaña se encontró con Neville en la sección más solitaria de la biblioteca, ella llevaba ya diez minutos esperando cuando él apareció con un libro bajo el brazo.

– Creo que esto podría ayudarte - Le ofreció un libro llamado ' _Mil y un tipo de rosas mágicas'_ y le indicó la página dónde estaba todo lo referente a las rosas que había recibido – Tiene ese color tan peculiar entre negro y rojizo turbio como la sangre porque están relacionadas con el amor prohibido.

– ¿Prohibido?.

– Sí, romances que acaban en tragedia.

– Vaya, no sé cómo sentirme al respecto – Reconoció la joven.

– Bueno, tiene su parte romántica. Estas rosas tienen esa belleza tan irreal y perfecta porque representan el amor eterno y puro, ya que sobreviven más allá de la maldad y la muerte. Además, tienen un hechizo que permite que las rosas se regeneren y vuelvan a tomar su esplendor si sufren algún desperfecto como por ejemplo, que partas el tallo o arranques un pétalo – Refutó – Estas rosas nunca mueren y no necesitan de ningún tipo de cuidados una vez son cortadas del rosal. Son eternas.

– Rosas mágicas del amor perfecto y eterno – Murmuró recordando a los protagonistas de Romeo y Julieta.

– Exacto – Concordó Neville.

– ¿Y qué me dices del olor? – Preguntó Hermione con más ansiedad de lo que pretendía.

– Eso es muy interesante. Estas rosas mágicas absorben el perfume de la persona que la regala – Comentó el chico fascinado por las propiedades de la flor – como se supone que son amantes condenados a no estar juntos, las rosas mantienen el olor como recuerdo de la persona amada.

Hermione fue observando las ilustraciones que le señalaban Neville en el libro y asentía impresionada.

– Me di cuenta desde el primer momento que no eran unas rosas normales y corrientes.

– Son realmente fascinantes – Apoyó el joven.

– Gracias Neville. Por todo – Agradeció la chica regalándole una sonrisa.

– Hay algo más – Dijo Neville captando la atención de la castaña – estas rosas son muy caras y difíciles de encontrar, no están al alcance de cualquier persona.

Hermione asintió meditabunda. Ahora estaba más curiosa que nunca.

* * *

 _Viernes._

La Gryffindor se despertó aquel viernes ansiosa.

Sobre la mesilla de noche descansaban las dos rosas en su cárcel de cristal y si su _Romeo_ – como lo había bautizado en su cabeza la castaña desde los descubrimientos del día anterior – seguía el mismo patrón que hasta el momento, hoy debería de recibir otra rosa mágica. Y Hermione se había imaginado durante toda la noche mil formas diferentes de recibirla.

Pero la alegría de la joven se fue apagando a lo largo de la mañana y de la tarde al no recibir _nada_.

Ron parecía contento con la idea de que Hermione no recibiera más rosas y se lo hizo saber con su actitud y comentarios hirientes. Harry y Ginny intentaron intervenir un par de veces para calmar los ánimos pero todo terminaba en discusión y en la última que tuvieron, la castaña le propinó un bofetón al pelirrojo por impertinente.

La joven no sabía cómo había estado tan ciega con Ron, una persona que te quería no te trataba así y el chico había demostrado ser muy ruin. Él podía tener una relación con Lavander, pero no la dejaba a ella ilusionarse por unas rosas.

La chica ingresó en su habitación con los hombros caídos y el ánimo por los suelos, aquel día había sido horrible. Por eso, cuando una corriente fría la abrazó erizándole la piel, se dio cuenta que la ventana abierta y además, que sobre su cama descansaba una rosa.

Su corazón dio un vuelco de emoción.

Tomó la rosa e inhaló con fuerza el perfume que desprendía tal y como hizo con las otras dos en su momento. Con el corazón aun agitado, se acercó al gran ventanal y se asomó, acostumbrando su mirada a la oscuridad, por si podía captar la silueta de alguna escoba en el cielo.

Pero no había nada. La rosa podría llevar allí horas o minutos.

Cerró la ventana con fuerza respirando aliviada y feliz. Apoyó la cabeza contra la superficie dura y se consintió unos segundos de descanso. Había pasado todo el día alerta, atenta a cualquier movimiento para descubrir a _Romeo_ con las manos en la masa.

 _Él estuvo en mi habitación, estuvo aquí._

Hermione reflexionó sobre quién estaría tan loco como para arriesgarse de esa forma a ser descubierto ya no por ella, si no por cualquier alumno de su casa que lo pillara infraganti. Podría perder puntos para su casa o incluso ser expulsado.

 _Por ella._

Colocó las tres rosas juntas en el recipiente de cristal y se sentó en la cama a observarlas.

Después de los descubrimientos que hizo con Neville el día anterior Hermione estaba muy confundida. No sabía si pensar que la persona que le regalaba las rosas lo hacía consciente del significado que tenían o si era totalmente ajeno a ello.

Aquel día había estado pendiente de todo el mundo, se cruzó en varias ocasiones con Cedric Diggory y este le sonreía como saludo, pero no parecía muy interesado en ella ya que iba muy acaramelado con Cho Chang, por lo que lo descartó rápidamente. Michael Corner ya estaba descartado por su olor o mejor dicho por su falta de el y Terry Boot ni siquiera le había dirigido una mísera mirada en las dos clases que compartieron, por lo que también lo descartó.

Como ya había pensado antes, puede ser que el admirador secreto fuera alguno de los chicos que no conocía que estaban en la biblioteca cuando le llegó la primera rosa mágica o incluso, que ni si quiera estuviera ya allí cuando ella la encontró sobre su mesa. Aunque siendo sincera, si ella hubiese sido la que regalara una rosa a alguien, se habría quedado para observar como la otra persona reaccionaba al encontrarla. Pero no todo el mundo pensaba como ella.

La otra posibilidad, que ahora tomaba más fuerza con lo descubierto en el libro _'Mil y un tipo de rosas mágicas'_ , es que fuese uno de los alumnos de Slytherin. Pero era algo tan remotamente extraño, no solo por el evidente rechazo que sienten hacia los hijos de _muggles_ sino también, porque la chica nunca entablaba conversación con ninguno de ellos, prácticamente Hermione no prestaba atención a los chicos de esa casa, tan sólo intercambiaba alguna que otra frase con Malfoy pero solo para discutir y últimamente parecía tan distante en las clases que compartían que ni siquiera se habían insultado.

Un escalofrío recorrió la columna de la castaña de punta a punta. No sabía cómo sentirse ante esa posibilidad, su mente se aferraba a la idea de que era imposible barajar esa opción, pero ahí estaba ese pensamiento con fundamento sobre los Slytherin, en lo más hondo de su mente.

La castaña se puso el pijama y se recostó en su mullida cama, pero estaba muy inquieta y no paraba de dar vueltas. Una rara sensación se expandía dentro de Hermione cada vez que miraba de reojo las tres rosas sobre la mesa. Era todo tan desconcertante, mañana era San Valentín y la castaña no sabía que le depararía el día.

* * *

 _Sábado._

Hermione se retorcía las manos una y otra vez mientras se dirigía a Hogmeade con Harry, tenía las uñas destrozadas por culpa de sus dientes, los nervios la corroían por dentro. Se aferró con fuerza el bolso que llevaba sobre su hombro derecho, por alguna razón inexplicable la castaña aquella mañana guardó en su interior las tres rosas mágicas.

 _¿Se dejaría ver o se limitaría a regalarle otra rosa y nada más?_

– ¿Dónde quieres ir? – Preguntó Harry sacándola de sus pensamientos mientras veía marchar a varias parejas de Hogwarts en diferentes direcciones.

– Las tres escobas, esquivemos a las parejas felices – Pidió Hermione calándose el gorro hasta las orejas y enganchándose del brazo de Harry.

Se adentraron en la calidad taberna y se sentaron en la única mesa que quedaba libre, Madame Rosmerta les sirvió dos cervezas de mantequilla y se alejó para atender otras mesas.

Estaban rodeados de algunos alumnos de la escuela, pero la gran mayoría eran grupos de amigos, las parejas habían optado por tabernas más íntimas y románticas para la ocasión como el salón de té de Madame Pudipié.

Tres mesas más allá de donde se encontraban ellos estaba Malfoy con Parkinson, Goyle, Crabbe y Zabini. Hermione frunció el ceño al verlos, pensó que el rubio estaría teniendo algún lio de faldas aquel día y no pasándolo con sus amigos.

Malfoy tomó contacto en ese instante con la mirada avellana de Hermione, pero la joven no pudo sostenerle la intensa mirada por más de un minuto ya que Harry la trajo por segunda vez en el día a la realidad.

– Pensé que me cancelarías y vendrías con tu admirador de las rosas mágicas. No me habría importado Hermione – Dijo el ojiverde mientras bebía de su vaso.

– Es algo improbable, ya que no sé quién es – Dijo abstraída en su mundo cavilando de nuevo en sus opciones – Y no seas ridículo, no te habría dejado solo Harry – Respondió sinceramente.

– ¿No tienes ni una idea?

– Podría ser cualquiera – Respondió simplemente.

Estuvieron conversando y riendo por un rato, recordando anécdotas de las navidades pasadas cuando la puerta de la taberna se abrió, y se asomó una larga cabellera roja como el fuego buscando al moreno.

– ¡Harry, Hermione! – Les saludó Ginny acercándose.

Ambos levantaron las cabezas para ver a la chica y saludarla.

– Pensé que tenías una cita con Dean – Dijo Harry al no ver rastro del chico.

– Necesito hablar contigo Harry – Pidió dándole una mirada de disculpa a la castaña.

El moreno miró confundido a Ginny, luego le dirigió una mirada a Hermione como pidiéndole su permiso para ir hablar con la pelirroja.

– Adelante, yo acabaré mi cerveza de mantequillas e iré a Zonko – Dijo sin darle mayor importancia al asunto.

– Iré a buscarte – Prometió Harry. La castaña asintió y les dedicó una sonrisa como despedida cuando los vio salir de la taberna.

Hermione suspiró sintiéndose muy sola de repente y nada tenía que ver con la ida de Harry.

Se terminó lo que quedaba de su cerveza de mantequilla de un buche, y cuando se disponía a ponerse de pie y marcharse, Madame Rosmerta se acercó a su mesa y le entregó un paquete perfectamente envuelto, la castaña le miró interrogante y la mujer se limitó a decir que un chico le pidió que se lo entregara.

La Gryffindor tenía los nervios a flor de piel tras sus palabras.

 _Para ella._

Cuando Madame Rosmerta se fue, volvió a tomar asiento y se dispuso a desenvolver el regalo. Se encontró con una caja de ranas de chocolates con un envoltorio diseñado para el día de los enamorados de un rojo y plata brillante, un papel bien doblado y la esperada rosa mágica.

La miró fijamente durante un par de segundos antes de centrar su atención en el papel.

Una nota. Era la primera vez que le dejaba una nota.

Su corazón bombeó con fuerza en su pecho por la revelación, desdobló la nota y descubrió unas cuantas palabras que le secaron la boca.

 _'En la vida existen tres tipos de amor: está el primer amor, está el amor de tu vida y está el amor con el que quieres quedarte._

 _Puede ser que sea en tres personas diferentes o puede ser que lo encuentres en la misma persona._

 _Yo veo los tres en ti. Tú eres el amor de mi vida y te voy amar por el resto de mis días._

 _Todos los pétalos, dicen que sí'_

Hermione enrojeció violentamente y mordió su labio inferior con nerviosismo, la nota no estaba firmada y la caligrafía no era conocida para ella, las letras eran sumamente elegantes y firmes.

 _¡Por Merlín!. Se le habían declarado por primera vez y no tenía ni idea de quien era._

La chica sentía que le faltaba el aire, necesitaba salir de ahí. Guardó las ranas de chocolate en su bolso, se colocó la chaqueta y los guantes, tomó la rosa y la nota y salió de Las tres escobas sin mirar atrás.

Una vez que notó el aire frio cortar sus mejillas inhaló con fuerza y comenzó a caminar en dirección a la Casa de los Gritos. Allí encontraría el silencio y la paz que necesitaba para pensar.

Hermione se sentó sobre una roca de frente a la imponente casa y releyó un par de veces más la declaración escrita mientras aspiraba el embriagador olor de la rosa.

 _'Todos los pétalos, dicen que sí'_

Esas palabras tomaron sentido para ella poco a poco.

 _¿Podría ser…?_

La Gryffindor sujetó frente a sus ojos la hermosa rosa y con determinación comenzó a tirar de un pétalo tras otro.

– Me quiere, no me quiere, me quiere, no me quiere... – Iba recitando Hermione mientras dejaba caer los pétalos a sus pies y como la joven presintió, el último pétalo decía que sí.

 _Que sí me quería._

Abrió su bolso y sacó de su interior las otras tres rosas y repitió la misma acción con ellas, el último pétalo de cada rosa volvia a reafirmar que la quería. Un hechizo, quien quiera que fuese su admirador, había puesto un hechizo en las rosas para que el último pétalo siempre coincidiera con el amor.

Frente a sus ojos, vio como las cuatros rosas volvían a regenerar sus pétalos y eran de nuevo las perfectas rosas mágicas de antaño. Sin previo aviso, una lluvia de pétalos rojos como la sangre comenzó a caer sobre su cabeza, la castaña alzó la cabeza sorprendida y levantó los brazos sonriendo ampliamente, como la misma emoción que una niña que veía nevar por primera vez.

El manto de nieve que la rodeaba, estaba siendo decorado por bellísimos pétalos del color de la sangre creando un contraste hermoso, y desprendiendo el olor suave que ya conocía tan bien.

El crujido de un calzado pisando una rama llamó su atención. La chica miró sobre su hombro y sus ojos se toparon por segunda vez aquel día, con la mirada plata del rubio.

Draco Malfoy estaba observándola con el rostro inescrutable a tres pasos de ella.

Hermione se levantó rápidamente, provocando que cesara la lluvia de pétalos, y enfrentó al rubio.

Una idea comenzó a tomar forma en la cabeza de la castaña.

El rubio había estado en la biblioteca el pasado miércoles cuando recibió la primera rosa. También lo vio pasar por detrás de ella cuando percibió el perfume de las rosas en el Gran Comedor. Tan sólo un experimentado buscador de Quidditch sería capaz de sobrevolar Hogwarts y acceder a la Torre Gryffindor sin ser visto y lo más importante, estaba en Las tres escobas hoy y la había seguido hasta la Casa de los Gritos.

Además, estaba el hecho de todo lo que descubrió sobre este tipo de rosas, amantes prohibidos y sentenciados a la tragedia.

– Has sido siempre tú – Su voz sonó más debil de lo que pretendía – Has preparado todo esto. Las rosas, los chocolates, la nota y la lluvia de pétalos – Enumeró suavemente y sin terminar de creerse que de verdad fuera Malfoy su admirador.

– No deberías creer todo lo que lees en Corazón de Bruja – Habló por primera vez Draco con burla, aludiendo a todos los gestos románticos que recitó la joven.

– ¿Entonces, no lo has hecho tú? – Preguntó ahora avergonzada por su apresurada conjetura.

– ¿Te gustaría que hubiera sido yo? – Preguntó de vuelta el rubio.

Hermione tardó unos minutos en contestar.

– No entiendo por qué lo harías si no es para burlarte de mí – Razonó entonces tras meditarlo fríamente, recordando las palabras de Ron.

Draco se acercó a la chica y a la Gryffindor le golpeó de lleno el embriagador perfume que llevaba días volviéndola loca.

 _Era él, era Malfoy._

El Slytherin se paró tan cerca de la castaña que las puntas de sus zapatos se tocaban, bajó su cabeza para mirarla a los ojos y se atrevió apartar el cabello rebelde de la joven hacía atrás para despejarle la cara.

 _¿Cómo se atrevía a colocar un mechón de mi cabello tras mi oreja?._

Aquello no se lo esperaba ni de lejos, ni por asomo. Extrañamente se le aceleró el corazón y pudo sentir como las mejillas tomaban esa tonalidad rojiza que odiaba tanto.

– En ocasiones las apariencias engañan, pero casi siempre, lo que ves es lo que hay – Musitó con su voz repentinamente ronca.

Hermione estaba confundida por sus palabras, tan contradictorias de sus acciones, no podía pensar con claridad. Pero una cosa estaba clara en su cabeza, él era el chico de las rosas.

– Siempre fuiste tú – Volvió a repetir Hermione, esta vez con mayor fuerza y convicción.

– Siempre fui yo – Afirmó esbozando un pequeña sonrisa torcida – ¿Decepcionada?

– No sé cómo debería sentirme – Reconoció perdiéndose en ese par de orbes del color del acero.

Dejaron de hablar y el silencio cayó entre los dos. Hermione se quedó con la boca semiabierta, sin saber muy bien que decir, ni que pensar, y de repente, hizo una mueca de disgusto. Todo esto era demasiado surrealista.

– Esto no puede ser verdad. Tú...Tú...me odias. Para ti soy una _sangre sucia_ , una impura, una... esto no tiene ningún sentido – Escupió la chica alejándose un poco de él.

– No, Granger. No lo estás entendiendo – Pronunció el rubio con la mandíbula apretada – Tampoco esperaba que lo hicieras de todos modos – Suspiró con pesar.

Sin previo aviso, Draco tomó con ambas manos el rostro de la joven alzándolo y presionó sus fríos labios sobre los de ella. Un suave e inocente roce que produjo miles de sensaciones en la pareja y provocó que la piel se erizara. Cuando el joven Malfoy la soltó, Hermione se llevó una mano a la boca, completamente desconcertada y aun sintiendo el hormigueo en sus labios.

Pero antes de que pudiera decir o hacer algo más, Draco desenfundó su varita y le apuntó con ella.

– Malfoy, ¿qué pretendes?. ¡Baja tu varita! – Pidió desconcertada la Gryffindor.

– Necesitaba besarte. Al menos una vez – Moduló con la voz contenida.

– Baja tu varita. _Draco_ , _por favor_ – Suplicó.

El rubio sintió su corazón resquebrajarse un poco más al escuchar su nombre en los labios de la joven, pero ya se había arriesgado demasiado, no podía volver a flaquear.

– En el fondo, te estoy haciendo un favor – Le aseguró sonriendo con tristeza y la mirada desenfocada – _¡Obliviate!_

La conversación que acababan de mantener quedó en el olvido, al menos para ella. Draco dejó caer una nota a los pies de la castaña y se llevó con él la que le había entregado en Las tres escobas, fue muy osado al escribirle aquello.

El rubio desapareció entre la arboleda sin mirar atrás, dejando los pedazos de su corazón esparcidos por la nieve junto con todos los pétalos caídos, había traspasado los límites y ahora que había probado lo que era tenerla, tendría que vivir con su fantasma.

Él era Draco Malfoy y ella Hermione Granger.

Un Slytherin y una Gryffindor.

Un sangre pura y una sangre sucia.

De bandos diferentes y condenados por ambos si sus sentimientos llegaran a ser revelados.

Un amor sin ningún futuro.

 _Trágico_ , como el mal augurio que representaban aquellas rosas mágicas.

El Slytherin no pudo entrar en razón a su corazón cuando vio a Hermione tan decaída por la llegada del día de los enamorados, el dictaba mucho de ser una príncipe azul pero lo que sentía por ella era verdadero... y _prohibido_. Se prometió que no haría nada, pero su corazón volvió a fallarle y sintió la necesidad de darle un obsequio para que ella supiera que en algún lugar, había alguien para quien era importante.

Se juró que solo sería una rosa, pero luego vino otra y otra, hasta regalarle cuatro y chocolates y fue tan insensato de dejarle una nota. Había traspasado todos los límites, _todos_.

Y cuando la tuvo frente a él y observó lo feliz que parecía bajo la lluvia de pétalos, su corazón volvió adelantarse a su razón y sintió la necesidad de decirle aunque sólo fuera _por una vez…_ que era él.

Que era él.

Pero no podía dejar que lo recordara, ya se había expuesto demasiado, era muy peligroso. Una guerra estaba por comenzar y esta era la única forma de protegerla. Cuando alguien te importa quieres que se quede. Pero a veces, demostrar que te importa, significa dejar que se vaya.

Pero nadie le había avisado que iba a doler tanto.

Hermione pareció despertar de un ligero sueño y miró desconcertada a su alrededor observando los pétalos esparcidos por el suelo y las cuatro rosas amontonadas junto a la roca donde recordaba estar sentada. Junto a sus pies, había una nota que no había visto antes, la tomó entre sus manos y las palabras allí escritas le dejaron un vacío inexplicable en el corazón.

 _'Y no serás tú esa persona que me extrañe, seré yo quien te recuerde, en un final incompleto de dos, de ceros, que al sumar dan como resultado; Nadie…'_

* * *

 _ **Fin.**_

* * *

 **¡Se cierra el telón dramático!**

¡Hola queridas! Sí, soy yo de nuevo. Esta pequeña historia llevaba un tiempo pululando por mi cabeza y tenía que traérosla :) espero que las disfrutaran tanto como yo escribiéndolo. ¡Y espero vuestros hermosos _**reviews**_! Me alegran muchísimo la vida, me motivan y me ayudan a inventar nuevas y locas historias de Draco/Hermione que compartir con vosotras, mi pareja favorita por excelencia.

Visiten y diganme si les gustó el nuevo onsehot que subí **El porqué de las cosas**. ¡Espero ansiosas sus comentarios! :D

Tendremos final alternativo para TODOS LOS PÉTALOS, DICEN QUE SÍ. Muchas me lo habéis pedido, por lo que próximamente subiré un capítulo más donde el corazón de Draco vuelva a fallarle y tengamos más dramione ;) . ¡Pongan en alerta el oneshot y no se lo pierdan!

 **Cuéntenme que os ha parecido para mi es muy importante y me animan a seguir escribiendo :D**

 ** _Eishel Panakos._**


	2. Final Alternativo

**Disclaimer** : Los personajes pertenecen a la excelente escritora JK Rowling, yo solo juego con ellos.

 **Summary:** _OneShot: El corazón de Draco Malfoy tiene razones que su propia razón ignora._

* * *

 **N/A:** ¡Hola chicas! Aquí les traigo el final alternativo para todas aquellas que se quedaron con un mal sabor de boca al leer el oneshot inicial y me rogaron que no permitiera que Hermione acabara con Ron y supiera de los sentimientos de Draco ¡qué lo disfruten!. Las que estén contentas con el Obliviate de Draco a Hermione, ¡que se abstengan de leer! ;) . **Fin N/A**

* * *

 **Todos los pétalos, dicen que sí**

 **Continuación capítulo anterior, final alternativo:**

Todos los pétalos, dicen que sí.

" _Si amas a una rosa debes soportar que las espinas te hieran"_

 **.**

Si había algo que atormentaba a Hermione desde hacía cuatro años, además de todo lo que acarrea una guerra, eran las rosas que descansaban sobre el escritorio de su habitación en Grimmauld Place.

Desde aquellas primeras cuatro rosas que recibió el último año de paz en Hogwarts, cada catorce de febrero sin excepción y a las doce del mediodía, recibía una rosa negra mágica. Siempre con el mismo olor embriagador que ella conocía pero no recordaba de qué, pero ya no venía acompañada de notas, ni chocolates, _ni nada_.

Era el primer enigma que se le resistía a la castaña.

Hermione estaba tumbada de costado en su cama, mirando fijamente las rosas en su recipiente de cristal, eran tan hermosas. La última la había recibido hacía cinco meses y por algún motivo, cada vez que las miraba sentía que algo se le estaba escapando, que necesitaba recordar algo esencial, pero por más que forzaba a su memoria no conseguía obtener ninguna respuesta. Y eso para Hermione Granger era muy frustrante, cuatro años cavilando sobre ello no podía ser sano.

Se había cuestionado muchas cosas, y una de las pocas cosas que podía asegurar con certeza era el hecho de que el dueño de aquellas rosas, no podía ser otro mago que uno que estuviera en las filas de Voldemort. Por el significado que tenían las rosas, no cabría otra explicación para tanto misterio.

Y no sabía cómo sentirse con esa revelación.

Al principio, había visto todo aquello como una burla cruel de algún desarmado que en plena guerra quería descolocarla, pero después de tantos años repitiendo el mismo patrón, llegó a la conclusión de que sea quién sea esa persona, estaba tan atormentada como ella por esta guerra y le agradecía que le regalara esos momentos de descuelgue mental, dónde podía volver a ser una bruja joven normal y corriente, sin muerte y destrucción a su alrededor.

Dos toques sobre la puerta le hicieron incorporarse en la cama y alcanzar el pomo para abrirla. Ron le recibió con una triste sonrisa.

– Es la hora – Anunció.

La castaña asintió, tomó su varita por precaución y salió tras Ron, hoy día no era buena idea ir a ningún sitio sin ella, ni siquiera a un funeral.

Estaban todos reunidos para despedir a Lupin y Tonks, su muerte había sido repentina y de la mano de la propia tía de la bruja, Bellatrix Lestrange. Un golpe duro para Andrómeda. Hermione se fijó en ella, vestía sobriamente de negro y sujetaba con fuerza a su nieto de tres años contra su pecho, de forma protectora, ahora solo se tenían el uno al otro. La castaña se limpió unas lágrimas rebeldes, por Circe bendita, ellos tenían un niño pequeño, era todo tan injusto.

De un momento a otro, se sembró el caos. Hacía unos segundos estaba Harry dando un discurso de despedida a los padres de su ahijado, y al segundo siguiente estaban todos en guardia, varitas en mano, rodeados por una horda de Mortífagos. Hermione sólo esperaba que no tuvieran ninguna baja en sus filas, no tenía fuerzas para seguir dejando ir a sus amigos.

Los Mortífagos comenzaron a batirse en duelo con los magos y brujas de la Orden. Hermione se había estado enfrentando con uno de ellos, su cara le era familiar, pero no recordaba su nombre. Era bastante ágil, y Hermione no fue capaz de evitar uno de los hechizos que le dio en un costado, y ahora era un continuo sufrimiento el simple hecho de respirar. En aquel momento, Bellatrix acompañado de dos Mortífagos más aparecieron en su campo de visión.

Hermione sintió un escalofrió recorrer toda su columna vertebrar y a la vez rabia, mucha rabia, porque no suficiente con asesinar a su sobrina y marido, había interrumpido en su funeral. La bruja mayor sonrió al verla herida, la castaña se agarró con la mano izquierda el costado y se colocó en posición de ataque. No pensaba darle el gusto de verla flaquear.

Bellatrix disparó el primer hechizo, y lo que siguió fue una confusión de actividades y una ráfaga de luces intermitentes. Aquello fue un caos, Hermione hacía uso de su varita sin parar, intentando protegerse, pero estaba agotada.

La chica se adelantó unos pasos y disparó un hechizo, golpeando a uno de los Mortífagos que acompañaban a Bellatrix en la espalda y lo hizo caer al suelo. Aprovechando el despiste creado, salió corriendo para ocultarse tras un árbol y coger aire, necesitaba tiempo. Estaba malherida y no creía poder aguantar un duelo más.

Se creía salvada cuando una mal oliente mano le sujetó por el brazo y clavó con fuerza la varita en su garganta.

– Pobre ilusa, ¿de verdad creías que podías huir de mí? – Rio siniestramente.

Hermione sintió el miedo en lo más profundo de su ser.

– Piensa Bella, nos sirve más viva que muerta – Dijo el otro Mortífago.

– ¡Ninguna _sangre sucia_ merece vivir! – Rugió la mujer encolerizada haciendo una mayor presión de su varita en el cuello.

– Aquí ya hemos terminado. Llevémonosla, será el cebo para atraer a Harry Potter y podemos entretenernos con ella mientras.

* * *

Hermione había perdido la cuenta de los días que llevaba secuestrada.

Le dolía todo, tanto que no era capaz de moverse, tenía las rodillas clavadas en el suelo y entumecidas. Y para empeorar las cosas, estaba comenzando a sentir palpitaciones en la cabeza a causa del esfuerzo por mantenerse consciente. Cada vez le resultaba más difícil.

– ¡Crucio! – Volvió a rugir la delirante bruja con burla.

El impacto le impulsó hacia adelante y clavó las palmas sangrando en las frías piedras del suelo. Tensó la mandíbula y luchó por mitigar la sensación de mareo que le embargaba.

No se creía capaz de aguantar mucho más. La bruja volvió a ejecutar un _crucio_ sobre la chica, y todo se volvió negro.

Draco acababa de llegar de una misión en el norte del país, su madre lo había recibido en la puerta, ese hecho le hizo encender todas las alarmas, ella nunca lo había hecho antes lo que significaba que algo pasaba. La bruja lo besó tímidamente en una mejilla y se lo llevó al despacho de su difunto padre.

– La tienen – Dijo simplemente la rubia de espaldas a su hijo.

– ¿A quién tienen? – Preguntó confuso.

La mujer se enfrentó a su hijo con una mirada apenada y suspiró.

– He intentado evitarlo, pero Bellatrix está fuera de sí – Continuó la bruja estrujándose con nerviosismo los dedos – La amiga de Harry Potter lleva aquí una semana.

Narcissa Malfoy vio el terror atravesar las facciones de su hijo que salió como alma que lleva el diablo de la habitación. La bruja supo entonces que ya todo había acabado, su hijo estaba obsesionado con esa chica, era consciente de ello desde hacía un tiempo, un hijo nunca podría engañar a su madre.

Draco caminaba tembloroso en dirección a las mazmorras de Malfoy Manor. Rogaba que siguiera viva, que pudiera ver de nuevo sus ojos almendrados llenos de vida y desafío. Iba mirando en el interior de cada una de las celdas que había a su paso con el corazón en un puño.

 _¡Por Merlín que esté viva!_

Y entonces fue cuando la vio y su respiración quedó atorada en sus pulmones.

Estaba echa un ovillo sobre el duro suelo de piedra. Tenía magulladuras y sangre por toda la piel visible entre los harapientos restos de ropa que vestía, el cabello castaño y sucio le caía en una multitud de rizos desiguales a ambos lados del rostro. Sus ojo estaban cerrado y su labio partido.

Parecía una muñeca pequeña, vieja y desecha.

– ¿Qué te han hecho? – Masculló atormentado por la visión frente a sus ojos.

Con dedos temblorosos abrió la celda y dio unos pasos en su interior, cediendo a un impulso, Draco acercó su mano a la mejilla de la joven. Su piel tenía un color enfermizo pero era tan suave, tan cálida… y tenía pulso, comprobó al palpar su cuello.

Un sonoro suspiro de alivio se escapó de entre sus labios, aún estaba acariciando su mejilla cuando el aleteo de sus espesas pestañas al abrir los parpados, le avisaron de que la joven estaba despierta.

El chico apartó la mano con rapidez y se quedó mirándola. Ella le devolvía la mirada inexpresiva y en total mutismo.

Draco le mantuvo la mirada sin vacilar.

Sentía que las palabras le ahogaban tormentosamente por todo aquello que siempre quiso decirle y nunca hizo, por el tiempo que les faltó, los besos que no le dio, el amor que le faltó por expresarle sin remordimientos, ni encantamientos desmemorizantes de por medio.

Pero las palabras siguieron atascadas en su garganta.

– Voy a sacarte de aquí – Dijo en su lugar.

Y Draco Malfoy cumplió su palabra. Sólo que Hermione no supo cuándo, ni cómo, porque paso todo el tiempo entre la inconsciencia y los delirios.

* * *

Hermione despertó desorientada sobre una mullida cama, el olor de las sábanas le era familiar, abrió los ojos con esfuerzo y aun parpadeando miró a su alrededor, reconociendo la habitación que solía utilizar en Grimmauld Place. Un crujido a su derecha le sobresaltó, y sus avispados ojos se dirigieron hacía la esquina en penumbras dónde hizo contacto visual con un par de orbes verdes.

– Harry – Pronunció con voz ronca y seca por su falta de uso.

– Me alegra que estés despierta – Dijo el chico acercándose a ella y abrazándola con fuerza – No sabes lo asustado que estaba.

La castaña le devolvió el abrazo con esfuerzo, le costaba moverse y sentía sus extremidades pesadas.

– ¿Qué ha pasado? – Preguntó separándose un poco de su amigo.

– Bellatrix te torturó durante una semana, día y noche Hermione. Es una suerte que Malfoy te sacara de allí viva – Relató estremecido mientras la ayudaba a recostarse de nuevo en la cama.

La chica se agitó tras sus palabras e intentó incorporarse de nuevo.

– Harry, si Malfoy me ayudó a salir, Voldemort lo habrá matado por traicionarlo y …

– Hermione, respira – Le cortó mientras volvía a recostarla en la cama– Malfoy y su madre han desertado, están con nosotros.

– ¿Qué? – Preguntó sorprendida.

– Los hemos sometidos a varias pruebas para comprobar si son de fiar. Están limpios. Se mantenían junto a Voldemort más por miedo a las represalias que por otra cosa, supervivencia lo llamaría yo – Explicó Harry mientras tomaba unas pociones de la mesilla de noche y las examinaba para ver cual tendría que darle a la chica – Lucius Malfoy tomó malas decisiones y arrastró a su familia con él, pero cuando murió… Malfoy y su madre estaban perdidos. Tú fuiste el detonante que los impulsó a desertar. Probablemente te vieron como la última oportunidad que tenían para redimirse – Dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

Hermione escuchó sus palabras con el corazón acelerado, y sintió un alivio inexplicable cuando el joven le confirmó que estaba vivo.

– Pero esas pruebas debieron de llevar bastante tiempo – Comentó la castaña frunciendo el ceño.

– Hermione, llevas tres semanas en coma – Anunció el ojiverde sonriéndole tristemente y pasándole una de las pociones – Malfoy te trajo en horribles condiciones, no sabíamos si sobrevivirías. Será mejor que descanses, pronto podrás levantarte de esta cama.

Una par de semanas más tuvieron que pasar para que Hermione pudiera abandonar la habitación.

Durante su tiempo recluida, había recibido la visita de todos sus amigos y le habían puesto al día de las cosas que iban sucediendo. Parecía que el fin de la guerra se acercaba, y Hermione no podía estar más dichosa. Se había interesado por el paradero de Draco, Harry le comentó que estaba quedándose en casa de su tía Andromeda y que le habían informado de que ya estaba despierta, el rubio pidió expresamente que así lo hicieran y después de haberle salvado la vida, creyeron que era lo correcto.

No todos en la Orden se fiaban de él, lo veían como un oportunista que se había cambiado de bando al percatarse de que la guerra estaba llegando a su fin y el bando ganador era el contrario al que se encontraba. Otros como Ron, pensaban que en cualquier momento les iba a traicionar a todos.

Aquella mañana, cuando le comunicó Ginny que ya estaba lo suficiente recuperada como para moverse, Hermione le pidió que le llevara a casa de Andrómeda, la pelirroja se negó en un principio por lo peligroso y estúpido que era hacer eso teniendo en cuenta la situación en la que se encontraba todavía Hermione, pero al final acabó cediendo cuando la castaña aseguró que lo haría con o sin su ayuda.

Por muy enferma que estuviera la cabezonería seguía intacta.

Hermione echó un último vistazo a las hermosas rosas que descansaban sobre el escritorio antes de salir, necesitaba saber si la conjetura a la que había llegado era la correcta, y eso sólo Malfoy podría responderlo.

Draco estaba sumido en sus pensamientos, recostado sobre la cama y mirando el cielo tormentoso a través del gran ventanal. Unos suaves toques en su puerta le hicieron dalear la cabeza en esa dirección e invitar a quién fuera a pasar.

Una cabeza de rizos alborotados y ojos almendrados aparecieron tímidamente al cruzar la puerta, Draco se incorporó rápidamente sobre la cama y se le quedo mirando con si se tratase de un espejismo.

– Andrómeda me dijo que te encontraría aquí – Musitó quedamente parada bajo el marco de la puerta.

– Veo que ya estás bien – Dijo el rubio escudriñándola tras unos segundos de silencio en el que los jóvenes solo escuchaban el bombeo acelerado de sus propios corazones.

– Todo gracias a ti.

Un silencio tenso se instaló entre los jóvenes, Hermione no sabía cómo abordar el tema por el que realmente había ido allí.

– ¿Por qué lo hiciste? – Cuestionó ladeando un poco la cabeza – ¿Qué te llevó a salvarme?

Hermione dio un par de pasos más dentro de la habitación parándose frente a la cama que ocupaba el chico. Draco en ningún momento dejó de mirarla, estaba tan aliviado de que estuviera bien. Estaba a punto de darle una excusa banal y típica Slytherin, cuando la castaña pareció captar algo que le perturbó e hizo que sus facciones se contrajeran con asombro.

– Tienes el mismo olor, estaba en lo cierto… tú – Lo acusó señalándole con su pequeño dedo – Siempre fuiste tú.

Daco recibió esas palabras como un golpe seco en pleno estómago, parecía un _deja vu_.

– No es la primera vez que me lo dices – Aseguró poniéndose en pie y acercándose a ella.

El rubio supo que su corazón era el que le guiaba en esos momentos, y dejó de luchar contra él, la razón había perdido la batalla. Tomó con delicadeza la mano derecha de la chica y la colocó sobre su pecho, la castaña notaba el pulso acelerado bajo la palma.

– ¿A qué te refieres? – Preguntó confusa y con las manos algo sudadas y temblorosas por los nervios.

– _Sólo necesitas mirar_ – Pidió invitándola a que entrara en su cabeza.

Y lo hizo.

Hermione viajó por todos los recuerdos que el chico le quiso mostrar. Los vio a ambos en Hogwarts, ella lamentándose por la falta de atención de Ron, a Draco observándola en la penumbra. Los sentimientos del rubio hacía ella, la entrega de las rosas aquel San Valentín, su encuentro en la Casa de los Gritos, el beso y el fatídico final dónde Draco tuvo que hacerle olvidar para que no corriera peligro.

Hermione se separó bruscamente del chico y clavó la mirada en el suelo. Su corazón acelerado rebotaba una y otra vez con fuerza contra su pecho. Un sinfín de recuerdos cobraron vida en su cabeza, y entonces fue cuando la cabeza de la castaña comenzó a trabajar con rapidez terminando de unir los cabos sueltos.

Y ahora lo entendía todo.

El chico por su parte se mantenía en la misma posición, no se había movido ni un ápice, tan solo se maldecía internamente una y otra vez, por haber flaqueado y mostrado aquellos recuerdos que juró no volver a dejar salir a flote. Ella no parecía contenta.

Luego Hermione hizo la cosa más inesperada de todas.

Clavó su mirada en el chico, se inclinó hacia delante y capturó sus labios con los de ella. Algo dentro de él se hizo pedazos ante el contacto, ante la sensación de sus dulces labios húmedos, de su lengua tocando la de él.

 _Esto no es un sueño. Esto era real._

No hubo más preguntas, sólo eran ellos dos besándose con desesperación y anhelo. Diciéndose con los labios lo que no eran capaces de decir con palabras.

Después de aquello, no volvieron a verse ni hablar, la guerra estaba por terminar y ambos tenían su papel en ella y muchos sentimientos en juego. No eran cosas para tomar a la ligera.

* * *

Tres meses habían pasado desde que la guerra terminó, tiempo en el que Hermione pudo poner sus sentimientos en orden.

Al poco tiempo de que Harry acabara con Voldemort, Draco y su madre fueron detenidos en casa de Andrómeda y encarcelados por el Ministerio en Azkaban. El juicio de los Malfoy sería en un par de semanas, habían desertado de las filas de Voldemort y unido a la Orden, y Hermione sabía que serían muchos los que testificarían a su favor ante el Wizengamot, pero no habían podido evitar que los recluyeran en las celdas hasta que se celebrara el juicio.

Desde que Hermione se enteró que el rubio había sido llevado a Azkaban, no había dejado de pensar en él ni un segundo, nunca. Pronto tomó la decisión de ir a verle, pero se obligó a esperar hasta ese día, el mismo que comenzó todo.

 _Un catorce de febrero_.

El repiqueteo de sus zapatos se escuchaban por el suelo de piedra, cuando llegó hasta la celda del chico, sus manos comenzaron a temblar y tuvo que coger y soltar aire un par de veces antes de obligar a su cuerpo a reaccionar y abrir la puerta.

– ¿Malfoy?

El chico estaba sentado sobre el suelo y apoyado contra la pared, tenía muñecas y tobillos encadenados por grilletes y sus acerados ojos estaban puestos en ella. Su semblante era sumamente serio, y si estaba sorprendido por verla allí, no lo demostró en ningún momento.

Hermione dio unos pasos dentro de la celda y se acuclilló frente a él, Draco seguida cada uno de sus movimientos aún sin hablar.

– Hola – Dijo llanamente la castaña sintiéndose estúpida tras sus palabras.

– ¿Qué haces aquí? – Preguntó con la voz ronca, probablemente llevaba semanas sin hablar.

– Hoy es… catorce de febrero. Y son más de las doce – Respondió sonriendo tenuemente.

Draco escrutó su rostro queriendo memorizar cada una de sus facciones antes de hablar.

– Siento que no recibieras esta vez una rosa, he estado un poco _ocupado_ – Dijo con tono irónico moviendo un poco las muñecas para que sonaran las cadenas. Hermione hizo una mueca ante eso.

– Lo sé. Por eso esta vez he querido ser yo quién te la regalara – Afirmó mientras sacaba de su bolso una rosa mágica idéntica a la que él siempre enviaba, y la colocó sobre el regazo del chico que no pudo ocultar de su rostro la sorpresa que le ocasionó el gesto – No quería romper con la tradición.

El rubio miró la rosa negra y la tomó con delicadeza entre sus manos, haciéndola girar entre sus dedos ennegrecidos por la falta de higiene en el lugar.

– El juicio es en dos semanas, voy a testificar a tu favor. Todos lo vamos hacer. Aun así, probablemente tengas que pasar en Azkaban un tiempo – Comunicó intentando llamar la atención del muchacho que parecía absorto en la rosa – Te esperaré hasta que salgas de aquí – Dijo con voz fuerte y absoluta convicción la castaña, provocando un estremecimiento en el rubio que paró de forma brusca sus movimientos.

– No puedes hacer eso – Sentenció, Hermione le miró sin entender – Esas rosas… tienen un significado. Estamos _prohibidos_ – Masculló ocultando el rostro bajo débiles mechones plateados.

– Sé todo sobre ellas – Apostilló.

– Debí suponer que siendo una sabelotodo, investigarías – Dijo con resignación y sin ningún tipo de maldad – Más razones para que te alejes de mí. Esto sólo traerá sufrimiento.

– ¿No te parece suficiente sufrimiento todo lo que hemos pasado? – Cuestionó seria – La tragedia ya nos ha intentado separar, y hemos sobrevivido.

– No soy bueno para ti, ni para nadie – Murmuró resignado, la castaña lo ignoró.

– Representas el amor puro y eterno, que sobrevive a la maldad y la muerte – Recitó Hermione recordando las palabras escritas en el libro.

Tras unos segundos de silencio, que para Hermione parecieron horas, el rubio alzó la voz.

– Estaré aquí encerrado por un tiempo.

– No me importa – Aseguró la castaña mordiéndose el labio.

– Te odiaran por estar conmigo. Hablaran mal de ti, te repudiarán – Dijo con dureza.

– No me importa.

– Estoy jodido. Estoy quebrado. Ambos estamos jodidos y quebrados, _rotos._

– No me importa Draco…

– ¡Estoy marcado de por vida!, ¡soy un maldito Mortífago!, ¿no lo entiendes? – Gritó angustiado.

– ¿Por qué seguiste enviándome las rosas? Yo no recordaba nada de lo que pasó entre nosotros en Hogwarts, te tomaste la molestia de borrarme la memoria para que así fuese. Entonces, ¿por qué? – Cuestionó mordiéndose el labio con nerviosismo.

El cambio brusco de tema dejó un poco perplejo al chico, que le miró sin pestañear y el corazón acelerado. El mismo músculo que le había fallado una y otra vez, desvelando sus sentimientos a la castaña, estaba a punto de fallarle de nuevo.

– ¿Por qué seguiste enviándome las rosas? – Presionó de nuevo la castaña con un tono que no dejaba opción al silencio.

– Yo… no pude contenerme. Me ayudaba a seguir adelante con toda la mierda que me rodeaba. Me hacía sentir _vivo_ – Contestó meditabundo con la mandíbula apretada.

Hermione tomó su propio brazo, remangando el jersey que vestía y dejando a la vista las palabras _'sangre sucia'_ acto seguido, hizo lo mismo con el brazo izquierdo del muchacho, levantó la túnica mugrienta y rota desvelando la marca tenebrosa, automáticamente el rubio giró la cabeza en la dirección contraria. La castaña podía sentir la tensión en los dedos que hacían contacto con la piel blanquecina del chico. Haciendo uso de su mano libre, sujetó el mentón de Draco y le obligó a mirarle.

Necesitaba que creyera en ella.

– Ambos estamos marcados. Ambos somos víctimas. _Supervivientes_ – Dijo entrelazando sus manos izquierdas para que las marcas quedaran en contacto. Piel con piel. Tatuaje con tatuaje – Te volvería a elegir, mil veces más – Murmuró antes de sellar lentamente sus bocas en un roce tierno y sincero.

Cuando Hermione se separó de él, este aún no abría los ojos y mantenía su mano derecha fuertemente agarrada a la rosa mágica. La castaña sonrió con ternura.

– Malfoy – Los tormentosos ojos del muchacho hicieron contacto de inmediato con los cafés de la chica, provocando el aceleramiento de su maltrecho corazón – Sí no crees lo que te digo con mis palabras y caricias, sólo necesitas hacer la prueba – El chico le miró sin entender frunciendo un poco el ceño – _Todos los pétalos, dicen que sí_.

* * *

 _ **Fin**_

* * *

¿Qué les pareció?, he tenido un pequeño bloqueo porque quería contar tantas cosas y a la vez dejarlo todo recogidito en un solo capítulo que no sé si quedó del todo bien, ¡espero que sí!. Perdonadme también si las escenas de los duelos no fuero geniales, para mi es complicado relatar ese tipo de escenarios, por eso siempre suelo evitarlos, pero esta vez era necesario :/

Lo he escrito con las mejores de mis intenciones para que no sufrieran por culpa de mi vena dramática, y espero haberos sacado una pequeña sonrisa al ver que al final el amor siempre triunfa :D

¡Espero con muchas ganas vuestros reviews!

 **Eishel Panakos.**


End file.
